Why
by Niffer
Summary: When Hitomi takes her daughter to earth to visit her family, the scientists learn her secrit. She is taken away from her parents for exparimental reasons. Can Van and Hitomi save her, or will the expariments kill their little girl? Romantic to! r/r plz!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello everyone, Here we go again with my next fan fic. All of your reviesws modivated me to keep writing stories. This one is a little different though. Van and Hitomi had a daughter. Hitomi takes her to earth. Scientists get a hold of her and take her away from Hitomi. Can Van and Hitomi stop them? Please R/R and tell me what you think. If this is stupid, tell me. I will remove it. This is only the Prologue.

Prologue

            It had been 14 years since Hitomi had come back to Gaea. Her and Van had gotten married in that coming year after her arrival. Not long after, they had a little baby girl named Shara. She was very beautiful to them. She was born with Van's wings. He had told her  the story of the Draconians and how there were few left. He had explained to her that she couldn't show her wings to anyone. She didn't want it that way though. She had a hard time keeping them under wraps because she loved them so much. Eventually, the people got use to the fact that Shara would fly around. Van was glad that they understood her need to show her wings and they would never try to hurt her. Hitomi was afraid though. She was afraid that someday, someone would hurt their daughter because she was not like everyone else. All she could do was stand aside and let Shara learn. That's what everyone told her anyway. She knew in her heart that she would not let her little girl get hurt anyway. Hitomi was very protective of Shara. The only problem was that now that  Shara was growing up,  she wanted less and less to do with her parents. IT kind of hurt Hitomi but she knew that it was all a part of growing up for her little girl. She someday wanted to take Shara to earth. She wanted the little girl to meat her grandparents. Both Hitomi and Van agreed that on the little girl's twelvth birthday, she would go and meat them. It was just about that time. Fanelia had stayed pieceful with the rest of Gaea. All of the people were happy with their King and Queen. They loved Shara like she was their own and had lots of faith in her. They all had also agreed with her visit to The Mystic Moon. Van and Hitomi had only recently told her about her visit and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. She knew she had no choice so she would have to do what her parents wanted. Maybe just maybe, she would like it there. She would wait and see. She knew that it deserved a chance.


	2. chapter 1

A/N Here's chapter 1. Sorry bout the crappy spelling and prologue. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this! Plz R/R Any suggestions are gladly welcome. I susually use them in my fics

Chapter 1

            The trip to the Mystic Moon was now only about one week away. Hitomi sat in the study thinking about it. She wasn't really sure if she wanted her daughter to go anymore. She had a bad feeling about something. It was like something was trying to  tell her that it was not a place for Shara. Eventually, she made the thoughts go away. This had happened now a few times. She would sit alone and think. Then she would try to think of reasons why she shouldn't take Shara to see her grandparents. She would eventually come to the conclusion that nothing was wrong. In her heart, Hitomi knew that Shara deserved a chance to meat her grandparents. Hitomi also wanted to see them. She and Van had found a way to be able to send letters through lightening storms to Hitomi's family. She would write to them constantly but, never got the chance to visit. Now after years of writing letters back and forth and showing pictures to one another, Hitomi would be reunited with her family for a short time. It made her happy. She often wondered about them. She wondered if the Mystic Moon had changed much. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to.

            All of a sudden, Van came in to the study, disrupting Hitomi's thoughts. He walked up to her and snaked his arms around her waste.

            "What ya doing?"

            "I am sitting here, thinking of the trip."

            "Still feeling like it is the wrong thing to do?"

            "Yes but I can't figure out why that is."

            "Hmmm, maybe it's just jitters or something. How's Shara taking it?"

            "She hasn't really said. I don't think she is too enthused."

            "She will be when she meats your parents. They were sweet people and plus, they raised a good girl like you right? She's bound to love them."

            'I hope so Van. She's growing up so fast. I feel like I am loosing her."

            "No no, you just worry too much. Lets go get some supper. I am sure that it is almost ready. It will make you feel better. We can talk to her there."

            Van and Hitomi walked arm and arm in to the large dining room. They sat at their usual table, right at the front of the room. Van sat at one end, Hitomi at the other. Shara sat beside her mother. Then the advisers sat on the other side of the table. There were two of them. Van and Hitomi liked  having a small table. They didn't want to have to shout down the  table to talk to one another and it also gave them more of a sense of family. Hitomi liked that. Van also liked it to. As a child, things were slightly different. There use to be a large table and lots of people sitting at it. He would have to stand up and walk down to talk to his parents when he needed to. It made him feel sort of left out from them. He and Hitomi didn't want Shara to get that feeling.

            Shara walked in to the large dining room and sat at  the table with her parents. She hated  eating lunch in front of a lot of people but as a princess, there was nothing she could do about it. Hitomi decided to start a conversation.

            "So, how was your day at school?"

            "Boring as usual. I wish that I could go to a normal public school with everyone else. Most of the kids at my school are snobby and too graceful for my liking."

            "Now now, don't talk like that. You have friends there."

            "Yes only Allen's daughter Angel."

            Allen had married a beautiful woman named Marissa  near the time of Van and Hitomi's engagement. They had all remained good friends over the years. Shara and Angel grew up together.

            "Well then, not everyone there acts snobby now do they?"

            "No but you don't understand. Some of the other girls talk about Angel and I. They all say we are not graceful enough and that we have to grow up more. They go on about the fact that I am a princess and don't act like it. It's not my problem that I like to get dirty and it doesn't bother me if I rip a dress or something."

            Hitomi looked at her daughter with understanding eyes. When she first came to Gaea, it was hard for her to be graceful to. She knew what it was like to be a normal girl and, she tried to give Shara that same sence of feeling. She could only semi do this though. She knew that Shara had to concentrate on being a great princess. Someday, she would have to marry and the more graceful, the better. Hitomi wanted her daughter to find a great husband. She just hoped that somehow, she would marry out of love. She doubted it though. She would have to marry by her eighteenth birthday and, Shara was surely not near ready to fall in love.

            "Shara, I understand how you feel. IT was hard for me to come from the Mystic Moon and learn all this princess stuff really quickly. You really have to though. You want to marry someday and have a great husband right?"

            "I donno mom. I just want to be free. I want to live life to the fullest. I hate being pulled down."

            Van couldn't help but smile. He could remember the days when he felt the same way. Now, everything was so much more difficult.

            "Daddy, do I have to  run the country? Can't someone else come along and do all of this gracefulness stuff?"

            "No sweetie, this is your job. When you grow up a little more, you will want this. You will understand what you have to do."

            "I hope so. I really care about Fanelia, it's just that I want to be able to have fun to."

            Van and Hitomi both sighed in unison. They understood her but she thought that they didn't. Hitomi decided to talk to Shara about the trip.

            "Are you excited about next week?"

            "I donno mom, I am kind of nervous. What if they don't like me. What if they say that because they never seen me that I couldn't be their grand daughter?"

            "Oh Shara, you worry way too much. They will love you."

            "What do you think daddy?"

            "I agree completely with your mother. I know you are nervous but this really deserves a chance. You have to promise me something though."

            "What is it?"

            "No showing your wings to anyone. This is not a safe place to be doing that. There are people who may try to capture you and hurt you because you are different. In some senses, The Mystic Moon is a little more crewel than Gaea. They don't take differences very well."

            "You guys have to stop worrying, I won't show  my wings. The only way I would would be if I had to defend myself."

            Hitomi smiled at her daughter.

            "You are a good girl Shara. Now how much homework do you have to do tonight?"

            "I have quite a bit. I hope you aren't going to make me take it all to The Mystic Moon are you?"

            "No dear, this is strictly a vacation."

            "That's good. I am glad of that."

            Shara excused herself from the table to go and work on her studies, leaving Van, Hitomi and the advisers to themselves at the table. The advisers had been listening to the whole conversation that Van and Hitomi had with their daughter.

            "Van, Hitomi, I think you guys should seriously start being a little more hard on her. She's almost twelve. She is very mannerly yes but you see, she has to start taking things much seriously."

            Van was becoming angry. Yes they could advise him on how to run a country but they had no right to advise him on how to take care of his daughter.

            "Look, she's my daughter. I don't want her to have to live a boring child HUD. She at least deserves that much. Running a country is strenuous and, Shara doesn't need to get in to that yet. She still has Hitomi and I to do the work."

            "Yes sir, but what happens when you two pass on. You never know what could happen. Then your precious little girl wouldn't even have any idea of how to run this place. I think that you two should increase her studies after she comes home. Give her some extra princess eddicate classes."

            Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. She understood both sides of the argument. She didn't want to hear it so she decided to stop the conversation right there.

            "How about we wait until  we get back from the Mystic Moon to discuss all of this. We already have a lot on our plates as it is. Van still has to go to the peace talks while I am away. He doesn't need anything  distracting him from that right?"

            "You are right lady Hitomi. I guess we never really thought of it that way."

            "Exactly. Now if you all would excuse me, I think I will go and take a walk in the gardens. Would you like to come Van?"

            "Yes, lets go."

            The advisers rose from their seats and, bowed to Van and Hitomi.

            Outside in the gardens, Van and Hitomi sat by a fountain talking.

            "Van, you know what?"

            "What's that?"

            "This is my favorite part of the castle. It clears my head. Shara is so stubborn you notice that?"

            "Yes I do. She's just like you."

            Hitomi poked him playfully. He grabbed her by the waste and began to tickle her franticly. She told him to stop between loud giggles. Shara watched from a distant point. Then she decided to go and see her parents.

            "You guys look so cute. Love must be wonderful."

            Hitomi blushed. Van let go of her and smiled at his daughter.

            "Yes shara, love is beautiful. Just like your mother."

            "awwww, daddy, were you always a charmer?"

            "To be honest, no I wasn't."

            Shara giggled. Hitomi had an idea brewing in her head.

            "Shara, who do you think is more stubborn, me or your father?"

            "Both of you. You always never give in. You guys always find away to prove the advisers wrong."

            Van and Hitomi laughed with their daughter. They loved moments like this. Moments where there was no one around and they could just spend time with her. Spend time like a normal family would.

            "Shara, I think you should be going back to your room now. You have studies to finish up. I will come help you if you would like. Daddy has some work to do so I don't mind."

            "Fine fine, rune something fun."

            "Oh come on now, you will get a break from all this princess stuff in a week. Then you can be as normal and like the other girls as you want."

            "Yay! Lets go finish my stupid studies then!"

            Van and Hitomi shared a quick kiss  before leaving one another. Hitomi and Shara walked to Shara's room and spent a lot of the night working on her studies. Van sat there for a few more minutes. He was so lucky. He was so happy to have a wonderful wife like Hitomi and a beautiful little girl like Shara. He would miss them when they went on their trip but in his heart, he felt it was only right. He thought of his parents and how he wished that Shara could have met them. He knew that his mother would have been really proud of him and really proud of Hitomi to. She would have loved Shara. His dad would have  given him a pat  on the back and, probably spoiled his little grand daughter. Van was very modest in his older age but, he was proud of himself. He felt that he was doing a great Job running his country and taking care of his wife and little girl. He hoped that nothing ever happened to the only three things he had left.


	3. chapter 2

A/N here's the next Chappy. Sorry for the shortness. Plz R/R! I would like to thank Wing Goddess. Peechey just means good.

Free Lansor 47, thanks for the review sorry for all the mistakes. Spell check won't pick them up and the damn computer sucks!

Katsuke, Thank you for the compliments! Anyway, on with chappy!

Chapter 2

            Hitomi decided to take a walk after helping her daughter with her studies. After her walk, she slowly crept to her room. She had noticed that Van was already fast asleep. She went in quietly and undressed. After doing so, she slipped in to bed beside him, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes to sleep. She felt very safe when ever she was near him like this. IT made her feel warm. She drifted off in to what she thought would be a peaceful sleep. She was wrong, so very very wrong.

***Vision***

            It was so so dark. So very black. Hitomi was walking with Shara in the dark. Shara tried to act  as if she wasn't scared but it was all a lie. She wanted out of the blackness. Hitomi could tell by the shaking of her daughter's hand.

            "Mom, what's going on. I thought that the Mystic Moon was a great place."

            "I am not sure Shara. This is not normal."

            Hitomi tried to find a light in the eary darkness but there was nothing. All of a sudden someone came from behind them, clutching on to Shara.

            "Hey! Let go! Mom help me!

            Hitomi tried to grab a hold of her daughter but a wall was built between the enemies and Hitomi. Every time she would reach for her, the wall would throw her back. Every time it threw her back, she would feel pain as she hit the ground.

            "Mom why aren't you trying to help me?"

            The enemy began to talk to Shara

            "Sorry dear, that is impossible for her to do. You are coming with me little girl. Mawahahahaahahah!"

            The laugh that came out of that man scared the little girl in to paralization. She couldn't move. All Hitomi could do was watch. She couldn't reach her. Why were people trying to do this to her daughter. Hitomi tried one more time.

            "Nooooooo let her go! Take me instead! What do you want wit her anyway?"

            "Well Hitomi dearest, we know her secret. We know what she has. We want her wings! We want to see what she can do. We promise, we won't hurt her."

            "Nooo leave her be. She doesn't need this. She is only a little girl."

            "That's the point, little girls are our best friends. Mawahahahaha!"

            "Mom please. Help me!"

            "Oh Shara, I am sorry so so sorry."

            Back to reality Van was woken up by Hitomi's thrashing about in bed. He could hear mumbling but couldn't make out what she was saying. He decided to try to shake her  awake.

            "Hitomi honey, wake up. You are having a bad dream. Come on baby. Things are alright. It's a dream. Please wake up."

            He realized something. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Usually when ever Hitomi was having a dream, he could wake hr up. For some r4eason, it was a lot harder. Maybe his wife's visions had returned to her. HE couldn't figure out why that would happen though. Was something going to happen to Gaea?

            Finally she woke up and was in a cold sweat. Her body was shaking and she was breathing heavily.

            "V Van, it was so bad. So so bad.  I must go with Shara. I need to be with her right now"

            "Hitomi, what happened?"

            "I had a dream. A horrible dream. I need to be with our daughter right now. I am afraid for her. I am so afraid."

            Before Van got the chance to say anything else, Hitomi dashed out of the room. She slid on only a robe and ran as fast as her legs could take her to her daughter's room. She walked in quietly and stood at the foot of Shara's bed staring at her. She saw Shara begin to move so she backed away a little. She didn't want her daughter to worry about her. Shara opened her eyes and saw her mother standing in her room.

            "What are you doing here? It is the middle of the night. Is everything alright?"

            "Yes dear, it is just fine. I was just checking on you. I use to do that when you were a little girl. I wanted to have that same feeling when I use to do it. I am sorry that I am disturbing your sleep."

            "It is fine. I wish that you would go now and let me get some sleep please.  I have to go to stupid school tomorrow and therefore, need lots of rest. At least, that's what you and dad ay all the time right?"

            "Yes, that's right. I will leave you now. Good night sweet heart."

            "Night mom."

            Hitomi reluctantly left her daughter's room. She didn't leave the front of the door though. She stood in front of her room all night. She had to be near her. She couldn't let what she thought to be a vision come true. She wasn't sure what to do but she would figure something out.


	4. chapter 3

A/N here's my next chapter for this. I am getting the feeling that no one is reading this. If I get no response for this chapter, I will be removing the story. Anyway, plz R/R Any suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 3

            Van woke early the next day and noticed that Hitomi was not in bed with him. He got up and dressed. He went out to find her. The first place he checked was their daughter's room. Sure enough, there was Hitomi, sleeping on the floor beside the door to Shara's             room. Van slipped down beside his wife and scooped her up in his arms. She began to stir and mumble something. Van hushed her. He carried Hitomi to their room and, laid her down in there bed. He covered her slender body with blankets. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then Van turned to leave the room. Before he got the chance, Hitomi spoke to him quietly. She sounded  so weak to Van.

            "Van, come here please?"

            "What is it love?"

            "I want you to watch her close. I watched her room all night. I feel that she shouldn't be left alone. Someone wants our daughter. I seen it in a dream last night. IT was either a dream or a vision. It scared me Van. She seen me in there this morning but I didn't want to tell her why I was in there. I don't want to worry her."

            "Are you still going to go to earth next week? This is really important Hitomi. IF you don't, your parents will be very disappointed. All they have seen of you guys  is pictures and stuff."

            "I know, I think that even Shara's getting excited about it. I don't want to break her heart. If we tell her that she isn't going, she would surely  know that something was up."

            "Hitomi, what did you see in the vision?"

            "You don't want to know."

            "Yes I do, tell me what you seen."

            Van, it was sooo horrible. It was all dark. I mean really dark. We were walking through some place or forest or something. I was holding her hand. She tried to pretend she wasn't  scared but, I could tell she was."

            "And then?"

            Hitomi paused for a reason. She was afraid of telling him what happened next. She felt that if she told him, it would all come true. She didn't want that to happen. She could feel tears burning in the back of her eyes. She refused to let them fall though. She knew that Van deserved to know what happened. Shara was his daughter to. Plus, maybe he knew how to stop what ever was going to happen if it even happened.

            "Well Van, they took her. Some strange figure came up behind us. He grabbed Shara from behind. I tried to grab her from him but, it was impossible. He was too strong for me. Then she was crying. She was screaming for me to help; her and   
I couldn't. I felt so evil. So mean and horrible. I reached out for her, and a wall through me back away from her. Then he said to me that they would never hurt our daughter. I could tell he was lying. He laughed some sort of really evil laugh. A laugh that scares you to bits. One of those laughs that you never want to hear again. It frightened me but, I  refused to give in to what ever this thing was. I asked it what it wanted. IT said…. It said that  it wanted her wings or something like that. It was talking about wanting to know Shara's secret. I kept trying to take her but, I failed. She became weak and I did to. Then I was telling her how sorry I was. Then… I woke up. You were there then. I am so worried so scared Van. What do  we do now?"

            "Shhhh…. Say no more. I am not sure what we will do."

            He wrapped his arms around her and, held her close to him. She was beginning to cry. Eventually the small cries became loud sobs. She sobbed in to his chest uncontrollably. He just let her cry it out. IT was all he could do. There were very few times that Van Fanel felt helpless, this was definitely one of them. He wanted to make her stop crying. HE wanted to make her stop worrying so much. He knew that if she kept this up, she would end  up being sick. He didn't want that. IF she got sick, Shara would have to visit The Mystic Moon alone. That was the last thing that Van wanted. He tried to think of things to do while Hitomi sobbed in his arms. She began to try to talk to him between sobs.

            "Van, I feel so evil. I am  so so scared. What if this happens? What if I can't save her? I told myself that nothing, and I meant nothing would ever come between me and our daughter. I would die for her if I had to. What if I can't save her? This will all end up being my fault if something happens to our little girl!"

            "Hitomi darling, you have to stop. You are going to make yourself sick. If you do that, you will not be able to even go with her. You don't want that do you."

            Hitomi gave him a nod saying no.  
  


            "I didn't think so."

            He reached up and started whipping the tears that were falling from her eyes. He caressed her face. Then he laid her head back down on his chest. She had eventually stopped sobbing and Van could see, that she was falling in to a sleep. He knew she needed it. He knew also that he had work to do so he decided to leave her be. He laid her head down on a pillow and quietly crept out of the room. He was met by Shara on the way out.

            "What's wrong with mom? Is she going insane? She was standing outside my room last night?"

            "She's just having a bad time right now. She'll be fine. Just dismiss anything strange that happens in the next little while alright?"

            "What ever you say. Is she nervous about going back home?"

            "Well Shara, you could say that."

            "Hmmmm, me to. I think that I am more nervous than her though. At lest she's been there before."

            "Yes that's true. Shara, when you guys go there, you have to do exactly what your mother tells you. Do you promise me?"

            "Yes, you should know that. I wouldn't  try to cause any trouble in a foreign place."

            "I trust you, it's just very important. Also, if you get in a bad situation, tell someone. Scream as loud as you can for help. Save yourself if you have to alright?"

            "Yes daddy, I know. Are you going crazy to? I don't know what has gotten in to you guys."

            "We just worry a lot that's all."

            "I think it's more than that but, what ever you say. Say, what are you doing?"

            "I am going to go help train some of my men. Would you like to come watch?"

            "Yes please! Can I learn to?"

            "We'll see. Wait a second young lady. Did you finish all of your morning studies?

Shara grumbled inwardly

            "Yes I did. So can I come? Can I can I can I?"

            "Yes Shara. Come on."

Shara could tell that there was something up. Usually, Van wouldn't let her just come to these things. He wasn't fond of his daughter watching such things as training for war. He would as specially never let her learn and today, he was thinking about it? This was strange. Very strange. She would figure out what was going on and when she did, she would solve her parents strangeness and their distress.


	5. chapter 4

A/N here's chapter 4 hope you like . Plz R/R

Chapter 4

The rest of the week seemed to go as normal as possible. Hitomi had not really had any new visions lately. She just couldn't get rid of the strange feelings insid eher. The feeling that something was going to happen to her daughter. They would be leaving today and, she was trying her best to ignore them. She didn't want Shara to be nervous about the trip and, she really didn't want Van to worry about her. If he did, she was afraid of him not allowing them to go and visit The Mystic Moon. Hitomi went to find Shara. She was outside running around. She loved to run. She and Hitomi would run constantly. When Hitomi caught up to her, she told her to go and tell the servants that it was time to go. She did as she was told and, now they

Were ready to leave.

They stood outside on the balcony of the castle. Van came up to see them off. He embraced Hitomi and gave her a light kiss. Then she gave Shara a big hug and wished them a nice trip. He told Hitomi to send letters through the lightening and, she promised to do so. He watched as Hitomi closed her eyes and, began to concentrate on the wish to go to see her parents on the Mystic Moon. With in seconds, the pillar of light came and, lifted them from the balcony. Shara was truly amazed by what was happening. She felt a warm feeling envelop her and, she held her mother's hand as they were lifted from the ground. She had the feeling as if she was flying. It reminded her of the late summer nights when she would fly around outside. The pillar of light began to descend and, it dropped both Shara and Hitomi on to Hitomi's old school trackfeild. When they opened their eyes, they both looked on in awe. They had made it.

"Shara, don't let go of my hand. From now on in, you are not to show your wings."

"I know I know."

"Lets go, mom and dad are expecting us now."

They walked down the streets leading to Hitomi's old home. She felt like a little kid again. She was so excited for Shara to finally meat her grandparents. All of the feeling inside had disappeared. They had disappeared for now but soon, she would find out the truth.


	6. chapter 5

A/N Here's the next chapter for Why. I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this. Plz r/r any suggestions are welcome.

Chapter 5

They had reached Hitomi's parents house. They walked up to the door slowly and then knocked. Hitomi's mother had been expecting them and she was very glad

to see her daughter and granddaughter. She reached out and embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Hitomi, I missed you so much. It is so nice to have you here."

"Missed you to, Mom." The older woman spotted her granddaughter standing quietly in the doorway with an innocent, shy expression etched across her face.

She reached out for her granddaughter to give her a hug. Shara hesitated but after a few seconds gave in and gave her a hug.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you sweetie. I really enjoyed reading all your letters. You surely have grown from the last picture that you guys sent."

"Yes, I know."

"She's a shy one, aiy Hitomi?"

"Yes, very; she's just not use to being here, that's all. Give her time, she will be alright. Right, Shara?"

"Right."

"Well enough just standing around, lets go inside. I am preparing dinner for you both." They all walked in to the house. Shara didn't take her eyes off

her mom as she was afraid of getting lost or even worse, doing something really silly in front of her grandmother.

They all went into the kitchen and sat at the table. The house was making memories flood back into Hitomi's mind like a pouring rain storm. Now that she

was home, she kind of didn't want to ever leave.

"So, Hitomi, how is Van doing?"

"Oh, he's doing quite well, Mom. Things in Fanelia are running pretty smoothly."

"That's wonderful." Hitomi's mom was busily preparing the meal when her father came in. He looked in to the kitchen and was very happy to see his daughter

sitting at the table and rushed over to her and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Hey, 'Tomi! I missed you so much! It's so great to have you and Shara here to visit."

"Hi Daddy, I missed you to. Can you let go? I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry sweetness. I just haven't seen you in so long. You haven't changed much though. Still as pretty as ever." Hitomi blushed.

She could remember being a little girl and her father telling her every day that she was beautiful. She could remember his exact words. He would say, "Hitomi,

any man who marries you will be the luckiest man alive." Then she would hug him tightly and smile. He would say, "That's my girl, always with a pretty

smile." All of these things made her miss it even more.

Hitomi's father stared at his granddaughter and then walked up to her. He had a sorta nervous look in his face but at the same time it was curious.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, finally. Now I can finally spoil my beautiful granddaughter after years of waiting." Shara just smiled and sat quietly.

"Not one to talk, aiy? Your mom was like that around new people when she was a little girl." The young girl just kept smiling. Hitomi laughed at her father's

remark.

"No stories, Daddy, she doesn't need to know what kind of a person I was. Just kidding. I'm just afraid you will tell her some embarrassing stories or something."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are you and you would do anything to make her feel welcomed and loved."

"Exactly." He walked over to his new granddaughter and whispered something in her ear.

"Shara, later I'll tell you just how bad she really was." Shara couldn't contain herself, she had to giggle out loud. Hitomi's dad was glad to see that

she had finally made some sort of noise.

"Ha! I told ya I could make her crack and giggle at least. She even has the same laugh as you did when you were young, 'Tomi."

"Yeah, I guess I never noticed that before." Hitomi's mother lifted the dinner on to the table and everyone began to eat in silence. Then Hitomi's dad began

asking lots of questions.

"So Shara, how do you like earth so far?"

"It's nice. I really haven't seen very much."

"You will have to get Hitomi to take you to some of the hangouts and such. We will have to get you acquainted to this place."

"That would be nice."

"Well, Dad, what if we all went as a family? That would be cool, wouldn't it?"

"Sure, what do you think, dear?" Hitomi's mother smiled brightly.

"It is an excellent idea. I think that it would be good for all of us."

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow, we will all get up early and go out for the day. Maybe we can go check out your old school, Hitomi. You might still remember

some of the old teachers that are there. I am sure they would be glad to see you."

"Sure. I would like to see Yukari to. Has she asked about me coming lately?"

"Actually, she and Amano stopped by yesterday to see you but, you weren't here yet. I told her to come back sometime this week. She promised to do so. She's

also teaching at the school now."

"Wow that's great! Shara, I can't wait until you meet her. You will just love her!"

"That's good." Shara felt bad for being so quiet but she was nervous. She was used to Fanelia. So used to her way of life. She had to admit one thing though,

her grandparents seemed to be really accepting of her. That made her feel better. She also really enjoyed the food, too.

"Mom, has Daddy eaten food here before?"

"Once or twice."

"Wow, that's cool! Did he like it?"

"He sure did." The normal dinner chatter continued for a while and when it was all over, everyone went in to the living room. Hitomi's mother had bought

Shara a cake for her birthday. She hadn't seen a cake like it before, and she really enjoyed blowing out the candles. She tried the cake and fell in love

with it. They had also bought her presents.

She was given a disk man and shown how to use it with what people on the Mystic Moon called CD's She was also given a diary to write all of her thoughts

about the trip in. Last but not least was the present that Hitomi and Van arranged to give her. It was in a small box that was lined with lace and had

a bow on it. She untied the bow and opened the box. She took the small item out of the tissue and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" She held up the pretty pendent up in the air. It looked almost exactly the same as Hitomi's.

"I knew you would like it. Since you were a little girl, you always told me that you wanted one exactly like it. I promised you that I would get you one.

Your father and I arranged for a Jeweler to make one. It was half made on the Mystic Moon and half made on Gaea. I have instilled my powers in it as well.

If you ever need me, think of me and the pendent will show you to me. My pendent will glow if you are in danger. I am so glad you like it. You have to

promise me to never loose it. It is a treasure that should be passed down for generations."

"Oh, Mom, I promise I won't loose it. I could never let something as beautiful as this get away from me. I am going to go and write Dad a letter thanking

him, too!"

"I am sure he would be glad to hear from you. He's probably worried about us already. You know him, so overprotective." Shara giggled as she ran up the

stairs and into the room that Hitomi's mother had prepared for her and Hitomi. She sat and wrote a letter to her father then came back downstairs.

"I sent it."

"That's great." She had been in the living room and a small box caught her eye.

"What is that?" Hitomi giggled at her daughter's newfound curiosity.

"Oh, that's a television. We can watch films on it. You turn it on and different things appear on the screen. The voices will talk as well and there are

several different programs can be watched all at the same time."

"This is neat. Can I try to use it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Shara began using the remote control to change the channels. She was amused and played with the TV for a few hours. Then it was late and time to go to bed.

She couldn't wait to see what adventures she would have next and was beginning to think that she would really like it here. She was so glad that she had

the chance to come now and glad that she didn't give in and not go.

Hitomi and her went to bed early that night. Tomorrow would be a big day.


End file.
